zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
MMC-first chapter (2nd Half)
A boy is running through the rain with an umbrella, he stops to catch his breath Boy: (thinking) “ darn it where did she go, she isn’t at her house and she didn’t bring an umbrella with her.” The boy looks around his surroundings to his right is a park and to his left are buildings Boy: (thinking) “ where should I look next? I’m really starting to worry about her.” The boy looks forward and then starts to run again but he trips on a rock and falls dropping his umbrella. The boy then gets up Boy: (thinking) “ I have to calm down. I need to think where she would go.” The boy stands back up and reaches up but the wind picks up and his umbrella blows away and heads for the park The boy chases after the umbrella and he almost catches it but trips again Boy: “ I’m just unlucky today aren’t I.” he chuckles a bit He gets back up and the wind has died down and he walks up to his umbrella and grabs it. Then he notices someone sitting on the bench. The person is sitting with an umbrella in their hand just watching the rain. The boy walks up to the person. Boy: “ so this is where you were.” The person looks up and it is the girl from before Boy: “ where did you get an umbrella?” Girl: “ someone gave it to me.” Boy: “ must have been a nice person.” Girl: “ he just happened to walk by.” The boy sits next to her Boy: “ I’m just glad to see you're okay. I guess I should go thank that person shouldn’t I.” he puts on a smile when he says that. the girl looks away from him and clutches her umbrella harder and clutches her other hand into a fist Girl: “ stop.” Boy: “ huh.” The girl looks back at him and she has tears in her eyes Girl: “ stop being so nice to me. I can’t take it anymore. you shouldn’t be so nice to me, I-I-.” The girl stops herself and then looks back down on the ground still still making a fist. The boy looks at her and her hand then looks forward Boy: “ you know my mother was pretty cool.” The girl looks at him with a surprised look Boy: “ she could always tell if I was how I was really feeling even if I tried to hide it and whenever I got hurt she would always take care of it right away. She was like to other kids as well. When I was playing my friends one time, one of them hurt himself and when all the parents had noticed she was already rushing over to the kid.” The boy laughs a bit. “ she was always thinking about other people. One time i got in an argument with another kid and the other kid hit me and I fell to the ground, It really hurt you know. Well I started to cry and ran right to my mom, I told the other kid hit me and it was his fault. After she took care of me she told me this.” Flashback Mom: “Now that you are better you should go forgive the boy who hurt you.” Boy as a kid: “ What do you mean he hit me why should I forgive him.” Mom: “ Are you still in pain?” Boy as a kid: “ huh... no.” Mom: “ then why shouldn’t you apologies to him.” Boy as a kid: “ because he hit me.” Mom: “He probably didn’t mean to hurt you and I bet he is feeling bad about what he did and if you aren’t in pain anymore then why should he still have to feel pain for what he did. you should go tell him you forgive him so both don’t feel pain anymore.” Boy: “ Whenever something happened she always thought about both sides of what had happened and how the other person felt. When she died I was of course filled with sadness and anger at the person who took her but one day my dad took me to see the person who killed her but more than anything I hated the person who killed her. But then my dad took me to see the person who did and I was completely surprised when I finally saw the person. It was just a little girl who had killed her, the girl’s eyes looked like they had already given up on life, then I was told about the girl herself, how her mom died and what she did to escape and how my mom was just ran into the girl by accident and knowing my mom she was worried about the girl and wanted to help her. After learning about the girl I thought about my mom and for some reason I just didn’t feel like I should hate her.” he smiles and looks at the girl when he says this the girl is looking at his smiling face but then looks forward Girl: “ so you knew what I did the entire time.” Boy: “ yes.” Girl: “ then why did you approach me when we first met. why didn’t you tell me who you were.” Boy: “ well when I saw you and heard your name I realized who you were and you looked completely sad and you didn’t seem to know who I was so I figured it would be easier if it stayed that way for awhile.” Girl: “ easier? easier to do what?” Boy: “ become friends.” The boy puts on a big smile when he says this and the girl puts on a surprised look and blushes a little. Boy: “huh.” the boy looks around and notices the rain has stopped. The boy stands up and looks around the park Boy: “ guess we don’t really need the umbrellas anymore.” after he says that the girl thinks back to the guy she met and earlier and what he said Girl: (quietly) “ instead of the past think about what I want now.” The boy turns around and looks at the girl Boy: “ huh. did you say something.” The girl quickly stands up and the guy is taken back a bit Girl: “ can we come here tomorrow?” Boy: “ huh?” Girl: “ not just us but can we bring everyone from the club too?” the boy is looking at the girl, who is blushing a bit and is now looking at the ground a little after asking the questions, and is surprised for a second but then puts on a smile Boy: “ sure why not.” He turns around and starts to walking to the exit of the park and the girl looks up Girl: “ Really!?” The Boy is still walking Boy: “ we’ll make it a club activity, it will be a lot of fun.” The girl puts on a smile and runs up next to the boy Girl: “ w-will you cook some food to bring.” she says blushing a bit Boy: “ sure. what should I make.” Girl: “ a chocolate cake. four of them.” Boy: “ four of them?! The rest of us might be able to finish two, just how much can you eat.” Girl: “ but the cakes you make are the best.” she says shyly and quietly and looking away from the boy The boy looks at her as their walking then looks forward again Boy: “ okay.” The girl looks at him Boy: “ its going to take a lot of work but I can do it .” the guy looks at her and smiles confidently The girl smiles back and they continue to walk on home Dan appears on the bench where the girl was sitting Dan: “ I didn’t really need to do much this time. all she needed was just to be able to talk things out and a little wind to push him in the right direction.” Dan stands up and brings out his journal Dan: “ Don’t have any plans for tomorrow.” he starts to walk in the opposite direction than where the boy and girl went Dan: “ guess I will just have to leave it to chance then.” Dan puts on a smile and walks away Category:Original Story